1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for displaying musical relationships, a display element being provided, which has at least one transparent display field, and being situated in a holder so it is displaceable in a first direction, and is additionally displaceable via the holder along a base element in a second direction, which runs perpendicular to the first direction, musical scales, chords, and their inverses being displayed on the base element, and at least one associated chord having the associated inverses being readable in the display field for each tone of a musical scale, as well as the use thereof.
2. The Prior Art
A piece of music is typically shown by notes in staves. In this case, the melody, the accompaniment, and the bass notes are assembled into scores in the respective musical notation. These scores are confusing and often difficult to understand, in particular for persons who are at the beginning of their musical education. Furthermore, still further chord specifications in the form of letter-number relationships such as “D7” or “Cm” are displayed on the scores.
Devices are known in the prior art which have been developed for finding suitable chords or displaying them. Thus, for example, DE 40 02 361 A1 describes a music aid for setting the key, scale, and corresponding harmonic relationships, the key being set to a selectable root using a setting device, the corresponding tone sequence being visually and/or acoustically displayed and the associated chord triads additionally being automatically displayed. In this case, the appliance comprises a display bar having note identifications, on which a displaceably situated sliding part having window breakouts displays the respective chords.
However, this appliance is not suitable for the purpose of making the harmonic relationships and their implementation in connection with a musical instrument, in particular with a keyboard instrument, accessible to a novice.
A device of the type mentioned at the beginning is disclosed in GB 717 683 A. In the case of the device described in this document, the notes to be played for a selected chord are specified in the form of numbers, the respective number having to be set on an additional rotatable element to be able to read the note names. This adjustment wheel must therefore be pivoted appropriately in each case for the respective notes; furthermore, the construction and the significance of the musical notation is not made accessible to the user.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a device for displaying harmonic relationships, which displays notes, scales, chords, intervals, and harmonies in a comprehensible way and at a glance for a user without any prior knowledge.